Because I Love You
by EXOfans FanTao Shipper
Summary: Huang Zi Tao adalah anak dari keluarga kaya. Namun, hidupnya berubah sejak ia mencintai Kris. Tindakan Kris yang keji tak membuatnya enggan untuk tetap mencintainya. Hingga ,mereka memiliki anak yang manis. Yang membuat ayah dari bocah tersebut menyadari perbuatannya terhadap 'istrinya'. Barulah ia sadar bahwa ia sebenarnya mencintai Tao juga.
1. Chapter 1

_~Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu~_

_~Dasar kau manusia tidak berguna~_

_~Appa, umma selalu berkata padaku bahwa Appa adalah yang terbaik~_

_Kris membenci seorang Huang Zi Tao yang begitu tulus mencintainya_

_Ketika anak mereka mengatakan kejujuran, baru sadarlah dia bahwa 'istrinya' begitu berarti baginya_

~ Because I Love You ~

_comfort, sad, romance_

_tao, kris, yixing, and their son~Taozi, etc_

WARNING : Yaoi, Mpreg, NC-17

DLDR

Huang Zi Tao adalah anak dari pasangan Huang Li dan Suho Law yang merupakan pengusaha kaya di negeri tirai bambu, China. Dia dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang, apapun yang dia inginkan pasti akan dikabulkan oleh orang tuanya. Namun, takdir merubah hidupnya. Dia dijodohkan dengan laki-laki tampan bak pangeran yang memiliki sifat keji.

" Tuan Huang kumohon beri aku sedikit waktu untuk membayar hutang perusahaanku ", Tuan Daniel Wu berlutut kepada Tuan Huang.

" Tidak bisa!, kau sudah kuberi kesempatan 3 kali, dan sekarang kau harus melunasinya, kenapa kau tidak berikan saja perusahaan kecilmu itu kepadaku sebagai pelunasan? "

" Kumohon Tuan, aku pasti akan melunasi secepatnya, percayalah. Jangan kau suruh aku untuk memberikan perusahaan ini kepada Anda, Tuan. Atau.., bagaimana dengan perjanjian saja, Tuan? "

" Kau itu banyak omong kosong, perjanjian apa yang kau maksud? "

" Saya tahu bahwa anak Anda yang bernama Tao itu sangat mengagumi putraku Kris. Bagaimana jika aku serahkan putraku itu kepada anak Anda, Tuan. Jadikan Kris pendamping hidupnya."

Tuan Huang nampak berfikir sejenak

_Benar juga, Taoku itu sangat menyukai Kris, bahkan ingin sekali menikah juga pernah bilang bahwa matipun dia rela agar bisa dekat dengan Kris dengan abadi. Tidak ada salahnya juga, aku menjodohkan mereka. Toh, keluargaku sudah memiliki kekayaan melimpah, tapi jika Tao tidak bahagia apalah arti semua kekayaan milik kami. Tao adalah yang paling berharga. _

Sebenarnya Tuan Huang berhati lembut, tapi dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang suka ingkar janji.

" Hmm boleh juga usulmu itu, bagaimana jika aku meminta agar pernikahan mereka seminggu kemudian, aku yakin tanpa aku meminta persetujuan Tao dan istriku pasti mereka akan menyetujuinya. "

" Iya Tuan, secepatnya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin Kris tidak akan mungkin menolak permintaanku. Terima kasih banyak, Tuan. Saya tidak akan melupakan kebaikan Tuan. "

" Tak masalah, asalkan kau menepati janjimu " , Tuan Huang pun keluar ruangan perusahaan milik ayah Kris.

**Kris POV**

Kris sedang berada di taman bunga. Dia duduk di kursi panjang bersama kekasihnya, Yixing.

" Baby Yii, kau mau tahu tidak? ",

yang ditanya menjawab " Apa? ", tanya Yixing penasaran

" Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun ".

" Aku tahu itu. Dasar gombal ", balas Yixing dengan mencubit lengan Kris sambil ber-blushing

" Koq kau tidak membalasku juga? "

" Iya iya. Aku mencintaimu juga, puas? "

" Hehehe " , jawab Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Yixing dengan gemas.

Drrrttt...Drrrrttt

Ponsel Kris bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk.

From :Daddy

_Kau pulang jam berapa? _

_Ada hal penting yang ingin Daddy bicarakan denganmu._

To : Daddy

_Mungkin aku tidak pulang. _

_Aku ingin menginap dirumah Yixing. Aku sudah lama tidak menginap disana._

_Memangnya hal sepenting apa hal yang ingin Daddy bicarakan denganku?_

SEND ~~

_From : Daddy_

_Ini hal yang sangat penting._

_ Kau butuh mental yang kuat untuk mengetahuinya._

_Cepatlah pulang sekarang._

" Tsk.. menyebalkan."

" Siapa? ". Dari ayahmu? "

" Siapa lagi memangnya. Dia menyuruhku pulang untuk membicarakan hal penting denganku. Huufft, padahal aku masih ingin berduaan denganmu, menginap dirumahmu juga. "

" Sepenting apa hal itu? "

" Entahlah. katanya aku harus menyiapkan mental untuk mngetahuinya. "

" Sepertinya memang sangat penting, lebih baik kau pulang dan bicarakan hal itu dengan ayahmu. "

" Eunggg.., aku tidak mau pulang, aku ingin bersama Babi Yii. ", Kris memeluk Yixing dengan manja.

Pletakk

" Aaww.., mengapa Baby Yii memukulku? "

" Dasar bodoh, ayahmu lebih penting. Sana cepat pulang atau aku tidak akan mau kencan denganmu lagi. "

" Hiiyaa! Baby Yii jangan seperti itu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang. Bye Baby Yii. ",

Kris melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yixing sambil melambaikan tangan.

**Author POV - Other Side**

" Engg, siapa dia?, kenapa mereka mesra sekali?, atau jangan-jangan dia itu kekasihnya Kris gege?

Hiks hiks hiks, Kris gege sudah punya kekasih. Lalu bagaimana denganku?, Aku cinta Kris gege. "

Orang yang berbicara sendiri dibalik pohon itu tidak lain adalah Tao, seseorang yang sangat mencintai sosok Kris. Semenjak 6 bulan lalu, dia bertemu dengan Kris di perusahaan milik ayahnya, Tao menjadi suka dan jatuh cinta terhadap pesona Kris, dan semenjak itu juga Tao selalu menanyakan Kris kepada orang tuanya.

Bahkan, Tao menjadi penguntit terhadap seorang Kris.

**Wu's Family**

Cklek.. Suara pintu yang sedang dibuka menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk.

" Aku pulang"

" Kemarilah Kris, daddy ingin bicara ", kata Tuan Wu

" Astaga daddy, aku baru pulang, daddy sudah to the point saja ", geram Kris

" Kau harus mendengarkan daddy baik-baik. Ini menyangkut masa depanmu. "

" Memangnya ada apa dengan masa depanku? "

" Kau akan aku jodohkan dengan anak dari Tuan Huang "

" Apa?..,haah yang benar saja. Daddy kan tahu kalau aku sudah memiliki Yixing. "

" Tapi kau harus melakukannya. ", tegas Tuan Wu

" Tapi kenapa? "

" Ayah tidak sanggup untuk membayar hutang ayah kepada Tuan Huang. Jadi daddy dan Tuan Huang membuat perjanjian itu. "

" Kenapa aku yang jadi korban? "

" Daddy tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Kalau daddy menghutang lagi, apa yang akan menjadi jaminan? Rumah? Kalau tidak bisa melunasi tepat waktu. Lalu nanti kita mau tinggal dimana? "

" Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. "

" Kumohon Kris, tolonglah daddy, lagipula kalau kau menikah dengannya, kau akan menjadi bagian keluarga kaya mereka. "

" Daddy, kenapa daddy melakukan hal ini kepadaku? "

" Maafkan daddy, Kris. Ini juga demi keluarga dan perusahaan kita. "

Hening

" Kalau kau diam, itu berarti kau setuju. Kami berencana menikahkan kalian minggu depan. "

TBC

Hallo author udah stahun lebih nihh gk bikin ff, alasannya adalah karena gk punya waktu luang gara2 tugas tugas sekolah yang bejibun itu.

Ini ff taoris lagi yg super duper sad, kyaknya author emang jiwa melancolis nihh, demennya yg sad atau angst.

Ini baru pengenalan cerita, belum konflik, jadi nanti author lanjut kalo ada waktu..haha

Di chapter slanjutnya, banyak kekerasan fisik apalagi mental, jadi yang dibawah 17 harap minggir dulu yaa..

oke, segini dulu yaah.. kiss bye bye..


	2. Chapter 2

Oke, saatnya update ini ff..

Di chapter 2 ini konfliknya belum aku munculin

Nanti insha allah di chapter 3 aja yahhh

Harap bersabar menunggu.. ea ea *kyak antre tiket aja

Oke, let's read..

~ Because I Love You ~

_comfort, sad, romance_

_tao, kris, yixing, and their son~Taozi, etc_

" Kalau kau diam, itu berarti kau setuju. Kami berencana menikahkan kalian minggu depan. "

CHAPTER 2

Mentari mulai menampakkan diri lewat kaca pemilik kamar megah ini yang merasa tidurnya diganggu oleh sinarnya.

" Eungg..", ia menyibakkan selimutnya. Melirik jam yang menggantung di dindingnya. Menampilkan jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07.50.

" Astaga!, aku lupa kalau setengah sembilan nanti aku akan bertemu dengan keluarga Kris.

Braak.. Pria itu terburu-buru masuk ke kamar mandi miliknya yang berada disebelah queen bednya.

Byuur..Byuur ..Bunyi air yang ditumpahkan ke tubuhnya.

Pria itu sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Terlihat menggunakan handuk yang hanya menggantung di pinggangnya. Segera dia mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya, lalu membuka lemari pakaian yang berada didepannya. Memilih-milih baju yang ia anggap pantas untuk dikenakannya saat ini untuk berhadapan dengan calon 'suaminya'.

" Kurasa ini cocok. " , melihat diri di cermin sambil memasang kancing terakhir coat yang dipakainya.

Ia memakai setelan coat panjangnya sampai setengah paha yang sangat pas ditubuhnya sehingga membentuk pinggang rampingnya.

Tao, adalah pria yang sedang berdandan ria tersebut. Menggunakan segala macam kosmetik pria, parfum maskulin yang bahkan tercium seperti feminim. Dia memang sedikit girly, tapi dia tetaplah terlihat manly.

_" __Tao-er, appa ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. "_

_" __Apa itu, Appa? "_

_" __Kau sangat mencintai Kris kan? "_

_" __Hnn, kenapa Appa menanyakan itu, Appa pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. "_

_" __Kau akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. "_

_" __Maksud Appa? "_

_" __Kau akan aku jodohkan dengan Kris. Pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung minggu depan. "_

_" __Benarkah itu, Appa?, Tapi bagaimana mungkin? "_

_" __Appa akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untukmu, Tao-er. "_

_" __Memangnya Kris gege akan menerimaku? "_

_" __Kenapa tidak?, kau kan pria manis yang baik, Kris pasti tidak akan menolakmu. "_

_" __Semoga saja, Appa. Tapi kenapa cepat sekali? "_

_" __Karena Appa tidak mau melihatmu terlalu lama yang memendam perasaanmu itu terhadap Kris. "_

_Baiklah. Besok, berdandanlah semenarik mungkin, jam setengah sembilan kita akan bertemu dengan Kris dan keluarganya, kau tidak akan melewatkannya 'kan? "_

_" __Oke, Appa. Aku mencintaimu. "_

_" __Aku juga mencintaimu,anakku, Tao-er. "_

**Huang's Home**

Sekarang ini, nampak keluarga Huang yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu yang cukup luas. Dihadapan mereka terdapat meja kaca berbentuk persegi panjang. Terdapat 6 kursi yang berada disana, 3 kursi saling berhadapan yang tersekat oleh meja kaca. Dari sebelah kanan, adalah Tuan Huang yang merupakan kepala keluarga tersebut, disebelahnya ada istri tercintanya Nyonya Huang, dan disampingnya terdapat anak semata wayang mereka, Huang Zi Tao. Saat ini, mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan dari keluarga Kris.

Ting Tong..Ting Tong

" Itu pasti mereka. ", kata Nyonya Huang sambil berdiri untuk membukakan pintu.

" Biar aku saja, umma. ", sahut Tao

" Baiklah. "

Tao pun melangkahkan kakiknya untuk menghampiri dan membukakan pintu megah tersebut.

" Aku rasa dia terlalu bahagia, hingga bersemangat seperti itu. ", ~Tuan Huang.

" Begitulah kalau tergila-gila dengan cintanya. ", ~Nyonya Huang

Kriett.. Suara pintu yang dibuka Tao

" Se- selamat datang, Tuan Wu, Kr-kris ge. Silahkan masuk ", rasanya saat Tao mengucapkan nama Kris jantungnya berpacu cepat, hingga dia terbata seperti itu.

Kris melihat raut wajah Tao yang gugup, senyum meremehkan pun Kris tunjukkan. Tao hanya tertunduk karena kagum melihat penampilan Kris yang begitu mempesona dengan setelan jas hitam yang menampilkan ke-kharismaan seorang Kris. Sekilas, Tao melihat Kris membawa sebuket bunga mawar yang digenggamnya.

" Ah iya, terima kasih nak Tao. "

Tao melangkah ke tempat orang tuanya duduk, disusul Tuan Wu dan Kris.

Kris dan ayahnya membungkukan badannya tanda hormat kepada keluarga Huang.

" Silahkan duduk Tuan Wu. ", Tuan Huang dengan kesopanannya

" Iya terima kasih Tuan Huang. "

" Heyy Tao kau tidak memberi salam untuk calon suami dan ayah mertuamu. "

" Ah iya. Pagi Tuan Wu. Pagi Kris ge. "

" Mengapa kau memanggilku Tuan Wu? Aku kan nantinya akan menjadi ayahmu juga. "

" Hemm, baiklah. Pagi daddy. Pagi Kris ge. "

" Kris, mengapa diam saja?, tegur Nyonya Huang.

" Iya maaf. Pagi appa, eomma, Tao-ie. "

Deg deg deg

Astaga apa Tao tidak salah dengar, Kris bahkan sudah memanggilnya dengan imbuhan kesayangan di belakang namanya.

" Kau tampan sekali Kris. Pantas saja Tao menggilaimu. Dia bilang kau sangat tampan bagaikan pangeran. "

" Eomma..", blush Tao karena malu.

" Benarkah itu, Tao?, tanya Kris. " Kalau aku pangeran, maka kau yang akan menjadi permaisurinya. ", rayu Kris.

Tao tersenyum tertunduk malu. Tanpa mereka semua ketahui, Kris hanya menggunakan kedoknya. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya, ia benci dengan Tao. Karena sebentar lagi, ia akan menghancurkan hidupnya karena seharusnya yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya adalah Yixing.

**Skip time**

Setelah hasil pertemuan keluarga Wu dan keluarga Huang telah diputuskan bahwa 5 hari lagi atau tepat hari minggu di musim semi, Kris Wu dan Huang Zi Tao akan melangsungkan pernikahannya.

Dipihak ini, Tao yang paling berbinar. Mimpinya akan terwujud nyata. Menjadi pasangan hidup Kris. Namun, disisi lain, Kris Wu yang merupakan calon mempelai sangat benci dengan keadaan tersebut. Berada di pilihan satu-satunya.

~O~

" Baby Yii..", lirih pria berambut pirang tersebut

" Apa? ", Yixing menjawab sambil terus fokus terhadap gadgetnya.

" Kenapa sih kau selalu acuh tak acuh terhadapku? "

" Karena kau itu menyebalkan. Huwee. ", ledek Yixing sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Yaa, seperti biasa pasangan ini sedang berkencan di sebuah kedai kopi. Mereka duduk dibawah payung besar di kedai tersebut.

" Kau ini membuatku gemas. ", ~Kris sambil mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya itu.

" O iya, bagaimana kemarin tentang pembicaanmu dengan ayahmu itu?"

" Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

" Ya sudah kalau begitu. "

" Baby Yii.., aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu, tidak dengan yang lain. "

" Kau ini kenapa?, tiba-tiba membicarakan pernikahan segala. "

" Jika takdir memisahkan kita dengan cara berbeda, apa kau sanggup untuk melewatinya? "

" Kau sedang panas yahh? ", sambil memegang kening Kris dengan punggung tangannya.

" Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Aku serius. "

" Ada apa sebenarnya?, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "

" Aku dijodohkan dengan Tao anak dari keluarga Huang yang kaya raya itu. Ini semua salah ayahku, kenapa harus menghutang padanya dan malah membuat perjanjian konyol seperti ini. "

" Ohh, ya sudah, menikahlah. ", jawab Yixing dengan entengnya.

" Hiyaa!, kau ini melepaskanku begitu saja?, Kau tidak mencintaiku yaa? "

" Bukan begitu, tapi kalau keadaannya seperti ini, aku bisa berbuat apa, lagi pula jika kita berjodoh pasti akan bersatu lagi. "

" Baby Yii, aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan hari minggu nanti. Apa kau akan datang? "

" Sepertinya tidak, hari minggu ini aku akan ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnisku. "

" Hufft, sial sekali hidupku, sudah dijodohkan, ditambah lagi tidak bisa melihat kekasihku sendiri untuk terakhir kalinya di pernikahanku nanti. ", sesal Kris

" Karena kau memang terlahir penuh kemalangan..hahaha ", cibir Yixing.

" Astaga, disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa mentertawaiku?. Dasar menyebalkan. Aku pergi saja. Kau jangan menyesal karena telah merelakanku begitu saja. "

" Ya sudah sana. Aku yakin calon pendampingmu itu akan menderita menghadapi sikap anehmu itu. "

" Tsk.. Aku pergi. I love you Baby Yii. Aku akan mengingatmu selalu. "

" Bye bye."

~O~

**Sunday**

" Aku tidak pernah mengira akan berdiri disana menjadi pasangan Kris ge. ", Tao berbicara sendiri dengan dirinya didepan cermin. " Aku berjanji, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintai Kris ge selamanya.", sambil membenarkan jas putih yang dipakainya.

" Tao-er, apa kau gugup? ", tanya appa Tao yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu disana.

" Sedikit, appa. Appa, apa aku terlihat tampan saat ini? "

" Kau tampan, manis, imut, segalanya kau yang terbaik. "

" Itu menurut appa. Bagaimana dengan Kris ge ? "

" Dia pasti akan menyukaimu. "

Suara instrument lagu khas pernikahan itu pun mulai terdengar menandakan sang mempelai pria datang menghadap sang mempelai pria satunya yang sudah berdiri menunggu didepan altar. Yang berjalan pun semakin mendekat menghadap calon 'suaminya'.

Pendeta mulai membacakan janji suci dihadapan para saksi pernikahan itu. Tiba saatnya untuk memakaikan cincin kepada pasangan. Dimulai dari Kris yang menyelipkan cincin di jari manis kiri Tao. Begitu pula dengan Tao yang memakaikan cincin yang sama ke jari Kris. Kemudian, tibalah saatnya bagi Kris untuk mencium bibir Tao. Kini mereka telah sah menjadi pasangan 'suami istri'.

Keluarga merencanakan agar Kris dan Tao tinggal di Makau saja, agar mereka bisa hidup mandiri. Mereka yang menjadi pengantin baru pun hanya mengiyakan saja. Kini, mereka berada di bandara untuk menuju Macau. Keberangkatan pukul 17.00, lama perjalanan hanya 1 jam.

**Skip time**

Dinginnya malam membuat orang enggan untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. Hanya bergemul dengan selimut. Tapi, disinilah mereka kini. Berada diantara orang-orang asing yang tak dikenalnya, hanya berdua saling mendampingi. Berdiri didepan pintu rumah megah yang akan menjadi rumah baru mereka, melakukan 'aktivitas malam' bagi pengantin baru. Tapi ini tak seharusnya terjadi, apa yang ia harapkan tak lah sesuai kenyataan. Ya, Macau disanalah mereka sekarang. Menetap disana mulai sekarang, tanpa orang tua mereka yang mencampurinya.

" Jangan mengikuti terus, aku muak terlalu lama berdua denganmu."

" Gege, kau kenapa? "

" Kubilang, aku muak bersamamu terus!.. "

~O~O~O~

TBC again

Waah, aku ngerjain ff ini pake SKS nih alias Sistem Kebut Semalam

Karena, sekarang udah mulai masuk sekolah lagi, yaah waktu luangnya juga agak berkurang.

Jadi, untuk next chapter aku publish'nya agak lama, tapi gak nyampe dua minggu koq.

O iya, ini aku update chapter 2 spesial buat yang reviews yang pada napsuu ntuuu. *eoh?

Jangan kesel dulu dongg.., malahan aku makasih banyak buat yang udah sempat membaca dan meninggalkan jejaknya di ff ini, jadi aku termotivasi untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.


	3. Chapter 3

~O~

Sang Surya mulai menyapa manusia dalam tidur lelapnya. Membangunkannya, untuk menjalani aktivitas. Berbeda dengan pemuda pemilik rambut hitam pekat ini. Masih setia memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya dan gulingnya.

Merasa tidurnya terusik, ia mengerjapkan matanya, menormalkan penglihatan buramnya akibat terpejam dari tidur lelapnya. Menyibakkan selimut, segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Memakai pakaian, dan segera menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Ia bergelut dengan segala peralatan masak. Sedikit mencicipi masakan yang ia buat, apakah rasanya sudah enak, agar sang suami tidak kecewa dengan hasil masakannya. Segera ia membangunkan orang terkasih untuk sarapan.

Tok tok tok

" Kris ge, apa gege sudah bangun?, aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu, keluarlah selagi makanannya masih hangat. "

" Kau pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali, membuat telingaku sakit saja. Aku masih ngantuk, jika aku lapar, nanti aku baru makan." , jawab Kris masih didalam kamarnya, suaranya agak terhalang selimut yang menutupi kepalanya.

" Lebih baik kita makan sekarang saja berdua. "

" Kubilang aku masih ngantuk. Kau makan sendiri saja sana. Lagipula jika aku makan denganmu, yang ada selera makanku hilang. "

" Hnn, baiklah.", sudah terlihat mata Tao yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tao pun sarapan tanpa ditemani sang suami, entahlah rasanya makanan yang ia makan hambar, bukan karena Tao tidak pintar memasak, hanya saja lidahnya getir karena sedari tadi ia makan sambil menangis. Tangisannya bukanlah karena kalimat Kris yang selalu menusuknya, tetapi mengapa Kris berbeda dengan yang ia temui saat lamaran waktu itu.

~O~

Hari terus bergulir. Sudah 1 bulan ia menjadi 'istri' Kris. Selama itu pula Tao sering mendapat perlakuan kasar Kris, seperti tamparan, atau pukulan pada tubuhnya. Tao tidak pernah merasa menyesal karena menandatangani perjanjian pernikahan itu. Ia terlalu bahagia, karena impiannya menjadi nyata. Impian memiliki Kris sebagai pendamping sehidup sematinya. Setidaknya, itulah yang Tao pikirkan. Tak pernah memandang keburukan Kris sama sekali. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Mereka bertengkar hebat.

Plaak.. Plaak, satu tamparan belum membuat Kris puas.

" Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, haah?! Aku sedang mengerjakan proyek kerja, apa kau tidak lihat?!, Apa kau buta?! "

" Hiks.., maafkan aku gege, aku hanya tidak ingin gege sakit karena terlalu lelah, aku hanya ingin membawakan makan dan minum ini, agar gege tidak lapar, hanya itu. "

PRAANGGG

Bunyi gelas dan piring yang pecah akibat dorongan Kris kepada Tao yang membawa nampan berisi makanan tersebut.

" Persetan dengan makananmu itu!, Aku tidak sudi memakannya, kau telah merusak konsentrasiku. "

" Hiks..hiks gege, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Maafkan aku. "

" Sudah sana kau keluar dari kamarku, aku jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan proyekku ini gara-gara kau. "

Tao pun segera pergi dari kamar Kris sambil terus terisak. Tak lupa, Tao harus membereskan pecahan beling yang tergeletak dilantai, ia punguti pecahan-pecahan itu sambil berhati-hati. Membersihkan lantainya hingga seperti semula. Kris hanya melirik apa yang Tao kerjakan, tanpa ada tatapan iba sedikitpun.

~O~

Malam itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya, membuat suara yang begitu bising, membuat hawa menjadi semakin dingin. Petir tak henti-hentinya bersuara.

JGERR..JGEER

" Huwaa, umma aku takut. ", Tao ketakutan karena suara sambaran petir yang terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Ia bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Berharap dengan cara seperti itu, ia bisa menulikan telinganya.

JGEER..JGEER

Namun, sia-sia saja usahanya, suara petir itu tetap terdengar. Meskipun Tao sudah dewasa, tapi sikapnya masih seperti anak-anak. Sejak kecil ia takut petir, karena ia pernah trauma melihat seseorang yang tersambar petir dibawah pohon. Obatnya, hanya satu yaitu harus ada yang menemaninya, dengan begitu ia merasa aman karena ada orang didekatnya. Akhirnya, ia pun ke pergi ke kamar Kris untuk minta ditemani tidur.

Dengan perasaan yang khawatir atas sikap Kris selama ini, ia mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat muda itu.

Tok..Tok..Tok

" Kris ge, apa gege sudah tidur? ", tanya Tao dengan lembut

" Belum. Kenapa memang? ", jawab Kris dengan nada dinginnya.

" Bisakah gege membukakan pintunya dulu. "

" Memangnya ada apa?, Buka saja, pintunya tidak dikunci. "

Tao membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, kemudian menutupnya kembali.

" Hmm ituu.., aku.., hnn..-"

" Kalau bicara yang jelas, jangan seperti orang gagu seperti itu. Ada perlu apa kau kesini? "

" Hnn.., gege.., aku takut petir. Bolehkah aku tidur denganmu malam ini saja. ", mohon Tao dengan wajah memelas.

" Apa? Kau takut petir? Hahaha.., kau lucu sekali. Takut petir..hahaha. ", ledek Kris

" Jangan menertawaiku, aku trauma dengan petir. Jadi izinkan aku tidur disini yaa ge? "

" Ya sudah sana, tidur saja disini. ", sambil menunjuk tempat disamping Kris. " Tapi jangan menggangguku. ", lanjut Kris

" Baiklah. Terima kasih ge. "

Hening. Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih kembali dari Kris. Ternyata pemilik surai pirang ini sudah tertidur. Tao yang melihat wajah damai Kris, tersenyum kagum, dan memberanikan tangannya untuk mengelus helai rambutnya, dan mengusap pipi serta rahangnya. Tao takjub akan ciptaan Tuhan yang ada dihadapannya ini.

" Gege sangat tampan, tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Andai saja sikap gege tenang seperti saat gege tidur seperti ini. Ahh tidak, sikap gege tidak buruk, gege amat baik.", ucap Tao sambil mengelus rambut Kris. " Aku mencintaimu, ge.., untuk selamanya. ", Tao pun segera menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Ternyata orang yang ia sanjung belum sepenunya tertidur, ia merasakan apa yang Tao lakukan terhadapnya. Belaian tangannya, usapan tangannya, serta kalimat-kalimat yang Tao ucapkan ia mendengar semua. Kris pun membuka matanya untuk melihat orang yang berada disampingnya.

" Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Kau membuatku jijik. "

Tao yang mendengar itu segera membuka matanya kembali

" Ehh? ", bingung Tao

" Jangan mengucapkan kalimat cinta itu. Kau tidak pantas mengucapkannya. "

" Tapi aku memang mencintai gege. Aku mencintai gege lebih dari apapun. "

" Telingaku gatal mendengar ucapanmu yang menjijikan itu!. " , bentak Kris

" Baiklah. Maafkan aku ge. Sudah larut malam, tidurlah ge, agar gege besok bangun dengan tubuh segar. "

" Aku tahu. "

" Selamat malam ge. Aku men- ", Tao segera membungkam mulutnya setelah mendapat lirikan tajam dari mata Kris. Setelah itu, mereka tidur dengan lelap. Diselimuti kabut yang amat dingin.

~O~

**Author POV**

Pria pemilik rambut hitam itu sedang mengerjapkan matanya, menetralkan penglihatannya. Melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding kamar suaminya. Ia tersadar bahwa ia kesiangan, dan ia merasa menjadi orang bodoh karena terlambat bangun dan tidak membuat sarapan untuk sang suami tercinta. Ia juga merasa sedih, mengapa Kris tidak membangunkan dia. Segera ia mandi dan langsung menuju dapur untuk membuatkan makanan untuk mengisi perut keroncongnya dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Kris pulang nanti. Dua jam ia berkutat dengan dapur. Sekarang sudah pukul 11. Ia menyantap makanan buatannya itu di ruang makan sendirian. Sejenak ia teringat hal yang semalam terjadi. Ia tidur satu ranjang dengan Kris, betapa bahagianya dia.

" Gege, andai saja gege tahu betapa aku mencintai gege, aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk gege. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu gege. ", Tao bergumam sendiri sambil menatap foto Kris dan dirinya ketika menikah yang menempel di dinding bercat putih tersebut.

**Other Side**

" Kris!, mana proyek yang aku suruh kau kerjakan itu? ",

" Hmm..emm, Maaf Manager, saya belum dapat menyelesaikannya. "

" Apa?, Kan sudah kukatakan kau hanya punya waktu 2 hari untuk mengerjakannya. Mengapa belum selesai? "

" Mana mungkin pekerjaan sebanyak itu dapat selesai dalam waktu singkat. "

" Kau sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab Kris. Aku kecewa kepadamu. ", Manager pun segera pergi meninggalkan Kris.

Kini, Kris sedang menghadap Managernya membahas proyek yang belum selesai dikerjakannya. Kris dikatakan gagal dalam mengerjakan hal ini, sehingga Managernya kecewa terhadapnya. Sekarang, Kris hanya fokus berfikir terhadap satu orang yang membuatnya tidak bisa menyelesaikan proyek yang dikerjakannya.

" Haah, ini semua gara-gara Tao sialan itu. Dia selalu merusak konsentrasiku. Sial, sial, sial. Mengapa hidupku seperti ini.., Andai Mom masih ada, pasti keadaan keluargaku tidak akan seperti ini. ", umpat Kris sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ya, memang kini Kris hanya hidup dengan ayahnya. Ibunda Kris telah meninggal sejak 2 tahun lalu akibat sakit jantung yang dideritanya. Ibunda Kris terlalu lelah menghadapi sikap suaminya yang selalu berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang hasil dari perusahaan mereka. Saat itu, ibunda Kris shock karena ada pihak perusahaan lain yang menagih hutang kepadanya dengan nominal ratusan juta. Seketika itu, ibunda Kris pun terkena serangan jantung, hingga ia meninggal.

~O~

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah delapan malam, itu berarti sebentar lagi Kris akan pulang kerja. Tao dengan setia menunggu kedatangan Kris di sofa ruang tamu sambil ia menonton televisi. Ia ingin meminta maaf kepada Kris karena tadi pagi ia tidak sempat membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

Tapi, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya tidak juga muncul.

" Hoaam! "..Lama-kelamaan Tao mulai mengantuk, ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya disofa, dan sekedar memejamkan matanya.

**Other Side**

" Pelayan, ambilkan aku 1 botol whisky lagi. ", pinta Kris pada seorang pelayan yang berada dekat dengan kursi yang didudukinya.

Pelayan itu pun segera mengantarkan pesanan yang diminta Kris.

" Ini, silahkan Tuan. ", pelayan itu menyodorkan 1 botol whisky kepada Kris.

Ya, kini Kris berada di bar dekat kantornya, ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya mengenai hal yang tadi terjadi di kantor. Ia menjadikan whisky sebagai pelarian pikirannya.

Ia tidak menuangkan whisky itu kedalam gelas, namun ia langsung meminumnya dengan 4 kali tenggak sekaligus. Sudah 5 botol whisky yang ada di mejanya kini, bekas ia meminumnya.

~O~

Cklek.. Suara pintu yang sedang dibuka menandakan ada orang yang masuk.

Srett..Sreett.. Suara langkah kaki orang yang sedang sempoyongan.

" Gege, apa itu kau? ", gumam pria yang tadi sedang tertidur disofa.

"..", tidak menjawab.

Pria yang sedang disofa pun bangun dari tidurnya, segera ia melihat siapa yang pukul 1 pagi seperti ini masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ternyata benar, orang yang tadi masuk adalah suaminya yang ia tunggu sejak tadi. Tao langsung menghampiri Kris yang sedang membuka sepatunya.

" Gege, aku minta maaf karena tadi pagi aku tidak sempat membuatkanmu sarapan. Sebagai gantinya, aku telah membuat makanan untuk gege. Pasti gege lelah kan?.. Ayo makan dulu, ge.. "

" DIAM!, AKU TIDAK LAPAR. DAN TIDAK BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU SEHARI SAJA?.. KAU SELALU MEMBUATKU KESAL!. APA KAU TAHU GARA-GARA KAU, AKU GAGAL MENYELESAIKAN PROYEKKU, HAAAH?! ", nada Kris kian meninggi.

" Benarkah?.., Apa itu karena aku? ", tanya Tao dengan tatapannya yang begitu polos.

" Ya, itu karena kau yang selalu menggangguku dan merusak konsentrasiku. Dan tadi, Manager bilang kepadaku bahwa ia kecewa. "

" Maaf - ..Maafkan aku, ge.. ", Tao tertunduk menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Kris dengan setengah kesadarannya, mendekati Tao yang mulai terisak. Ia mengangkat dagu Tao agar bisa menatap kedua iris yang berkaca-kaca itu.

" Mengapa ini terjadi padaku. Apa yang membuat Tuhan melakukan hal ini dihidupku?. Apa kau tahu jawabannya, Tao? "

Tao yang menghirup bau alkohol dari mulut Kris, menegurnya. Bukan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris barusan.

" Gege.., Apa gege habis minum-minum?. Gege seharusnya tidak melakukannya. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan gege. "

PLAAK

" Ahh.. ", rintih Tao saat merasakan pipinya memanas karena tamparan Kris.

" Apa urusanku denganmu, haah?!. Kenapa kau selalu cerewet terhadapku. Apa aku memiliki salah padamu hingga aku harus hidup bersandingan denganmu, Tao? "

" Aku ini istrimu, ge.. Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku atas apa yang terjadi pada gege. Gege tidak pernah bersalah. Aku lah yang salah. "

" Ohh, jadi kau sudah sadar yaa?. Kalau begitu jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku lagi.. atau aku akan melakukan hal buruk kepadamu. "

" Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengganggu gege. Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal terbaik untuk gege. Jika, dengan gege menghukumku, aku bisa terus bersama gege. Aku rela. "

" Hahaha..Ternyata , murahan sekali anak Tuan Huang ini yaa?.. Mempertaruhkan harga diri demi orang dihadapannya ini. "

" Itu bukan murahan, ge.. Itu cinta. Perasaanku yang sangat dalam terhadap gege. Aku mencintai gege. "


End file.
